User blog:Amz96/Tournament down under part 5
''Chapter 5 '' Perviously '' Grace: Where climbing to the top Kim: Oh hah, yeah i’m not doing that. Jack can we just go to the zoo instead ? Jane: Wait you don’t wanna go to the top Kim: no thanks Jack: Sorry Jane, we will just get a taxi, Jane : Thats Cool, Cya ''Kim and Jack Walk off '' To Be continued ---------- ''And now '' 'At the Zoo ''' Zoo person: Hello And Welcome to Australia Zoo Jack: Two tickets thank you Zoo Person : Sure that will be $30 Kim: $30, Wow Cheep Jack Pulls out his wallet and $30 Jack: Here you Go mam Zoo Person: Have a nice day. Kim: thank you, You to ''With Milton, Jerry and Rudy : '' Rudy: Ok guys, Milton your up first and jerry your next Rudy: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you if you win the you guys get your orange bets Jerry and Milton: WHAT !! Rudy: Yup so do us proud, so Jack and Kim should be back soon, ''With Jack and Kim '' Kim: cant believe we are actually here Jack: at the Zoo Kim : Yeah ! Jack: ha ok, come on, ''2 hours later '' Kim: Aw can a photo of me with this giraffe Zoo Keeper: You wanna feed her Kim: Can i ? Zoo Keeper: Sure, here a carrot . Kim: Whats her/his name ? Zoo Keeper: His name is Gamba Kim: Hi Bobo, Want some carrot Talking in a baby voice '' ''Bobo, Licks the Carrot out of Kim’s hand '' Kim: Ewww ''Jack starts laughing Jack: Haha, looks like you got first base with a Giraffe Kim: Haha why don’t you shut it Jack: ok , Zoo Keeper away Jack: Kim Get up on that Log and ill take a photo of you and Gamba, your first base Boyfriends Kim: Haha, Serisouly, i will hurt you Jack: And i will Kiss you Kim starts to Blush '' Kim: Just take the Photo Jack : fine Giraffe pushes Kim off the Log, Jack: Omg Kim are you ok ''Runs over to Kim '' Kim: No, not really. My Leg really hurts, Jack: Ok come on, ill see if we can get help . Can you get up ''Jack helps kim up '' Kim: I think so, Och .... Jack: Il carry you .. Kim: Thank you, your my hero ..... ''Jack starts to blush '' Jack: Hu, well you know ''Jack walk to the front entrance carrying Kim '' Jack: Hi, Can we Get a taxi, please Zoo: person 'Taxi ''' Jack: Hi Hospital please Kim: you should call rudy, and Avery. Jack: Ok ill do it when we get to the hospital . Kim: Ok thank you . Glaring into Jack eyes, when they are about to kiss '' Taxi man: Here we are Jack: Thank you, come on let go to emergency. Looks like you need help straight away Kim: Thank you 'Emergency. ''' Doctor: Hi How can i help you ? Jack: Im Jack and this is Kim, and I think she’s broken her leg Doctor: ok, Have you got a parent or gardien with you today Kim : No where here on a karate tournament Doctor: Oh ok, we cant help you until you have a gardien with you Kim: Just call rudy, or avery now Jack: ok ''Phone call between Rudy and Jack '' Jack: Rudy, Can you come to the hospital '' ''Rudy: Why what happened '' ''Jack : Kim’s broken her leg. '' ''Rudy: Ok ill be there straight away '' ''Jack: thx '' 'End of convo ''' Jack: Rudy’s on his way ''With Rudy, milton and jerry '' Rudy: Hey Guys, Kim’s just hurt her self Jerry: Is she ok ? Rudy: Yeah I just need to run to the hospitable Milton: Hospital , Ok come on lets Go Rudy: No you guys have to stay here, Milton: Why Announcer: Milton Krupnick form The UAS V’s Cody Reed from Australia Jerry: Cody? Milton: What ? Rudy: Good luck, Gotta go Rudy Heads to the hospitable '' Jerry: Come on show him what ya made of ''Milton and cody Fight, (Milton Wins) '' Announcer: Congratulations Milton, you have earned you Orange belt ''Announcer: Jerry Martien for the UAS V’s Billy, From Canada. '' ''Jerry and Billy fight, (Billy wins,) ''Sorry Jerry next time Milton: Did you just throw the fight Jerry: Yes we have to get the the hospitable Milton: Ok but rudy isn’t going to be happy. Jerry: Why he wont be surprised that I lost 'Half an hour later at the hospitable ''' ''Jerry and Milton Run in '' Milton: Jack is she ok ? Jack: I don’t no, I haven’t seen her since she went in for a X-ray Doctor: Jack ? Jack : Doc, is she going to be ok ? Doctor: Yes he is, is has just dislocated her leg and she wants to see you, Shee a little off, and we’ve given her some painkillers Jack: Thank you ''Jack runs to Kim '' Rudy: Ill leave you to alone Kim: Jack, Jack: Kim are you ok Kim: Yeah Im Fine ? ''Kim starts to cry '' Jack: Kim, everything is going to be ok Kim: No its no ''Crying ''Im not going to be able to fight Kim: Can you fight for me ? Jack: of course, ill do anything for you Kim: thank you ''Jacks eyes glance in to Kim’s '' ''Jack leans in '' ''Jane Burst though the door '' Jane: Ki..m are yo..u o..k Jane: Sorry am i interrupting ? Jack: Um no. ''Kim Smirks at Jack. '' Kim: Come in jane Jane: SO is everything ok ? Kim: Yeah, i’ve just dislocated my Knee, Ill be able to come home this afternoon ''Doctor Walks in '' Doctor: Kim, Crawford, you are free to go home now, and have you called your mother Kim: No not yet, Thank you, Doctor: ok why don’t you give your mum a call and then you can go Kim: ok thank you To Be Continued ------------ Category:Blog posts